Chapter 490
|image = 490 81 1st Elder Is Angry.png |Release Date = 25 December 2017 |Chapter = 490 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 489 |Next Chapter = Chapter 491}}After taking care of unloading the cargo they brought, Frankenstein hands over the controls of the airplane to Tao who would control it through a satellite. Tao says that he is glad to save at least one plane, and asks Frankenstein just how many planes they have lost. In a serious tone, Tao says that there is an important matter which he needs to bring attention: He needs a salary advance! Karias and Rael also ask for same. Frankenstein informs Tao that he knows how the latter hacks his accounts to invest money. Tao is shocked to learn that Frankenstein was aware of it.. Tao cancels the call by acting as if he has lost signal though Frankenstein calls on the ruse. Rai, Frankenstein and Lunark leave the flight. Back in the werewolves' land, the 1st Elder is enjoying the feeling of moving unhindered in the land of one of the strongest races. He arrives at Maduke's ruined castle which symbolized the power of the werewolves. He is surprised to see such a grand castle in ruins, but later corrects himself that the ruined castle truly symbolizes the current state of werewolf race: on their deathbed. Juraki and Dorant arrive at the scene, and they question the 1st Elder about the attack and his identity. The 1st Elder introduces himself as the King of Human Race who has come to the realm of werewolves to judge them. Juraki identifies that the enemies are from the Union, and questions why the Union is attacking them. The 1st Elder says that this is such an unnecessary question as it was a matter of time that werewolves and the Union would have a face-off. He adds that it's just that the Union is making the first move. Juraki realizes that the Union is attacking them because they have realized the current crisis of their race. A few other werewolves make their appearance which ruin the 1st Elder's mood. The 3rd Elder kills them.. Juraki launches an attack on the 3rd Elder which is blocked by Haydn. Juraki and Dorant are shocked to see that their attack was blocked so easily. Haydn brings with him the two defeated warriors further surprising Juraki and Dorant. The 1st Elder asks Haydn if he enjoyed the hunt to which the latter answers negatively as the opponents were far too weak... Juraki is burning with anger which amuses the 1st Elder. He asks why warriors like Juraki, who sacrificed so many innocent people of their own race, are now angry at the death of a few werewolves. He mentions that whether Juraki's anger is due to the latter's race being under attack, or whether it is because the attackers are humans, a race which has suffered countless tragedies due to the cruelty of the Werewolves, it doesn't matter. The humans were suppressed for far too long...